Los portales de la psicosis
by Alquimerico
Summary: Rainbow Dash se despierta pensando que es un día normal, mientras que por azares del destino termina muerta... muerta en una realidad, viva en otra. Las ponys deberán viajar por diferentes realidades con un simple fin para reunir sus memorias colectivas y volver a la realidad. Ciencia ficción, acción, aventura,misterio , psicología de los personajes... ¿qué más quieren pedir?


Escena 1-1

La pesadilla

El sol comenzaba a elevarse en el majestuoso cielo de Equestria, la luz se postraba en las pupilas entreabiertas de Rainbow Dash que jadeaba alrededor de su nube sin querer despertarse. Hasta que un fuerte sonido parecido al metal rebanando una fruta la despertó, consternada por el ruido quizó saber que fue lo que lo originó pero no encontró respuesta y después de varios minutos frustrada por comenzar con la pezuña izquierda miro la posición del sol: era hora de salir a despejar las nubes con los otros pegasos del clima.

Así surco los cielos de todo Ponyville buscando a algún pony, a algún ser viviente hasta que se dio por vencida, la ciudad estaba completamente vacía ni un solo pony se encontraba cerca, así que se dirigió con quien pensó que sería la excepción, rápidamente con un sprint de unos cuantos segundo llegó a el árbol donde reside su amiga: Twilight Sparkle, en la entrada de la casa árbol y con la mirada estupefacta encontró a Spike tirado en el suelo boca abajo el cual se encontraba pálido y con un color casi gris, al parecer se había desmayado sus garras estaban fuertemente apretadas sujetando un papel el cual parecía algo destrozado y quemado.

Rainbow volteó a Spike y lo puso cabeza arriba, mientras Spike empezó a vomitar sangre y le entregó con sus ultimas fuerzas una vitela enrollada y gimiendo alcanzó a susurrar: "No dejes que ella gane, somos sus marionetas".

Dash sin entender todavía por que se encontraba en esa tensa situación le lleno de tristeza la imagen de su amigo muriendo lentamente y le abrazó durante segundos, quizá minutos, quizá horas, el tiempo se hacía relativo y ella todavía no sabía que las manecillas reloj seguían su curso, agarró la vitela con cierto asco ya que era la primera vez que había visto la piel de un pony pero sin el pony que la porte...

En la carta se alcazaba a leer:

"_Mírate, tu única esperanza es creer que tienes alguna esperanza_

_y acabará esto sin tardanza pero no con una débil alabanza._

_Ve y siente un rama, como se nota que estas desesperada _

_y aun así más de una amiga se ha de quedar completamente acabada._

_Ve y corre valientemente antes que te atrape sedientamente" _

Las letras que antes estaba escritas en negro empezaron a tornarse de diferentes colores, los colores del arcoiris, las letras que formaban aquel bello arcoiris se hicieron grises y Rainbow poco a poco perdió la conciencia.

Escena 1-2

Una realidad confusa

Rainbow se encontraba en una habitación empolvada con una tenue luz parpadeante y llena de maquinaria pesada de producción masiva, era algo realmente sorpresivo para Dash ya que esa misma mañana ya tenía planeado todo el día como si nada la fuese a sacar de su rutina, despejaría un par de nubes por la mañana, iría a dar un paso por los campos de ponyville, entrenaría a su tortuga obligandole a hacer mil lagartijas, visitaría a Pinkie Pie en el Sugar Cube Corner cosa que le parecía bastante extraña ya que Pinkie nunca la había invitado y además con aquella insistencia sospechosa, pero bueno, esa es otra historia. En aquel momento lo que importaba era lo que estaba viviendo. Dash vio que se filtraba algo de luz en un fragmento del techo, quizá era un tragaluz o quizá un hueco pero fuese lo que fuese ella ella pensaba:

Quizá logre escapar si vuelo hacia la luz, la luz siempre ha dado protección a los débiles, ha alimentado a los ponies que cosechan día a día, en estos momentos me preguntó donde estará Applejack, ella siempre está segura de si misma, incluso recuerdo aquella vez que siendo una pony terrestre me retó a tantos juegos y deportes donde competíamos mano a mano obviamente yo tenía una gran ventaja o mejor dicho dos grandes ventajas, ella será la primera a la que busqué después de arreglar esta maraña de acontecimientos.

Así volé hacia la luz y como ya lo había predicho, había un hueco entre los metales, mis alas se tensaron tan fuerte mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente mientras atravesaba metros y metros de cables, fierros, mazmorras vacías, y una solución desconocida con los colores del arcoiris de la cual estaban escurriendo algunas mazmorras y prisiones, he de admitirlo, nunca había visto tantas jaulas juntas en un solo lugar, apresar algo me parece tan impropio de los ponies desde que Discord fue aprisionado en su espectro de piedra.

La ponie azulada siguió su vuelo hasta romper por accidente con el tragaluz que daba a el tan preciado exterior, los fragmentos de vidrio salieron volando y algunos le hicieron largas incisiones en las alas y el lomo ya había alcanzado la luz del sol y descubrió que se encontraba en Ciudad Nimbo pero el daño en sus alas le paralizó el tiempo suficiente para hacerla caer, mientras caía hacia lo que seguramente sería un fatal muerte los recuerdos de sus amigas le brotaban poco a poco, como si el tiempo fuese eterno y la caída la liberara de el tiempo y del espacio que la haría morir.

Unos segundos después, cayó el sucio barro del bosque y literalmente quedo hecha mierda. _(ajajjaa acabo de asesinar a un personaje de una serie para menores)_

_1-3_

_La iluminación_

…_.Wait...wait...wait!_ Entonces en ese momento Rainbow despertó, no sabía si en realidad fue una simple pesadilla, un sueño sin ninguna conexión, un delirio, una visión de un futuro apocalíptico, o de un presente forjando una apocalipsis. Pero la parte más extraña de todas es que se contraba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde cayó solamente ya el sol estaba por descender y la Princesa _(no entiendo por que se hacen llamar princesas si en realidad son Reinas que llevan en el poder más que Fidel Castro) _Luna se encargaría de la noche.

Sorpresivamente Twilight Sparkle entró en su linea de visión, Dash todavía temblando y repitiendo mentalmente su muerte una y otra vez como si estuviera en un laberinto sin fin volteo la cara y parpadeo, como si ver a Twilight fuera la primera cosa que esperara después de la muerte.

-¿Como puedo comprobar que realmente estoy viva? ¿digo?, es verdad que puedo sentir la brisa del viento, pero ¿es acaso esto una ilusión? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la tierra toco mis pezuñas y un enorme dolor me quebró todos los huesos, recuerdo que perdía sangre y poco a poco terminé por dormirme y olvidarme de todo para siempre.

Veía a Twilight abrir y cerrar repetidamente sus labios y ver como su hocico emitía vibraciones, las cuales no entendía puesto que su oído le zumbaba y vibraba compusilvamente.

-¿Estas bien Dash? -preguntó Twilight- te he encontrado tirada en el piso, es realmente difícil de explicar lo que está pasando, pero me alegro que te haya encontrado, es decir, ¡Estaba completamente sola!, mi cordura estaba por agotarse antes de que te encontrara, ¡que podría pasar si no las encuentro!, ¿Celestia sería capaz de enviarme a la Luna por 1000 años si es que no las encuentro a todas?

-Aughhh – gimió Dash todavía adolorida- un momento, ¿qué no se supone que debería estar muerta? ¿qué paso? ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Es difícil de explicar, veras, hemm... ¿como te lo explico?

-¡Como puedas!

-Correcto, veras, hace aproximadamente una semana Celestia me envió una carta en la que advertía que toda Equestria podría estar en peligro, que las reuniera a todas y fuéramos los más rápido posible al bosque, ahí nos esperaría ella, no se por qué pero después de terminar de leer la carta Spike se había puesto pálido, quizá por la noticia... pobre Spike aunque sea solo un bebe dragón le llena de temor cada vez que hay alguna amenaza en equestria, y recibió otro papiro, cuando lo abrí un gas de muchos colores empezó a rodear el ambiente, apenas lo alcancé a ver intenté salir por la puerta pero todo estaba bloqueada, todo estaba trabado, no podía salir, me llené de euforia e intente romper los cristales de la ventana pero de la nada se convirtieron en ojos gigantes, ahí fue cuando empecé a perder el conocimiento.

-Mucha descripción pero aun no me explicas por que estoy aquí.

-Tranquila, dentro de 10 minutos comenzará la transferencia

-¿¡Transferencia!, ¿qué es eso?

-Por alguna razón, tu, yo, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity hemos sido secuestradas y han transferido nuestros cerebros a diferentes realidades, te lo explicaré, algo que hasta el momento en Ponyville no se sabía era la existencia de otros mundos alternos, otras realidades, otras percepciones, antes de llegar una vez más a nuestra realidad estuve a punto de morir en otra realidad, donde habían seres que caminaban erguidos en sus patas traseras y tenían objetos que generaban magia, en un cuadro delimitado por el espacio las vi a todas ustedes y también a mi, pensé que podría ser un portal pero cuando llegué corriendo al recuadro uno de esos seres erguidos dijo: "¿¡ Twilight !" Y se desmayó. Cuando llegué al recuadro e intente atravesar el portal me estampé y por accidente golpeé un circulo que estaba al lado del recuadro, haciendo que el portal cambiase de realidad.

-Hemmm – logró pronunciar Dash con una mirada que decía: ¿Celestia te compartió de sus polvos mágicos?- ¿me puedes decir qué es una realidad? Eso suena como si fuese 20% más cool nuestra percepción de la realidad.

-Es muy difícil de explicar, es como si vieras desde otros ojos otras cosas que tu imaginación nunca llegaría a proyectar.

-Oh Twilight, eres toda una cabeza de huevo, te sigo sin entender, pero ahora ya recuperé bastante mi oído, ya no zumba como hace 7 minutos lo hacía

-¿¡ 7 minutos ! Sígueme, queda poco tiempo.

1-4

La habitación de la memoria.

Deslizándose entre las sombras y la muralla solida de plantas y arboles vivientes con una increíble agilidad Twilight llegó a un lugar rodeado, pero vacío de cualquier planta y pidió a Rainbow que le siguiera, cuando las dos estuvieron en dentro de aquella área, la realidad por completo se borró ambas podían caminar a través de la nada pero si se alejaban demasiado puede que no volviesen a ver nada , todo, todo era color blanco y las ponies solamente podían ver a su compañera, Sus bocas poco a poco se fueron sellando como si hubiesen sido cosidas con delgadas laminas de suave metal resistente pero tan delgado como el hilo. Lo que antes era un espacio completamente blanco se empezó a llenar aleatoriamente de recuerdos, todos los recuerdos pertenecían a la memoria colectiva de las 6 ponies, Spike y Celestia. Aquellos ponies que estaban más ligados a los sentimientos y recuerdos de Dash y Twilight. A pesar de eso, de vez en cuando lograba aparecer algún recuerdo sin ninguna conexión aparente con sus amigas, por ejemplo: un recuerdo mostraba a Lyra con una rosa en la boca bailando con Bonbon, en otro recuerdo se observaba como una pequeña ponie desconocida por las dos le cantaba una canción a Discord en su estado de piedra. Esos eran simples datos inconexos que de alguna u otra forma habían aparecido ahí.

Así sucedió durante unos 3 minutos, durante esos tres minutos Dash y Twilight sufrieron una metamorfosis, Twilight perdió su cuerno y Dash sus alas, ambas terminaron convirtiéndose en unos simples ponies terrestres. Unos segundos después todas las imágenes (o recuerdos) que llenaban los muros inexistentes de aquella realidad se unieron a ambas ponies mediante algún tipo de enlace cuya única forma de ser visto y entendido por ellas era mediante la energía viva que captaban sus ojos. La realidad empezó a girar alrededor de ambas y a comprimirse hasta desaparecer por completo. Ambas ponys vieron un fuerte flash que las deslumbró por completo.

2-1

Un nuevo mundo

Las ponys aparecieron en un lugar ya conocido: Canterlot, el cielo estaba algo nublado y nubes de polvo recorrían el lugar, otra vez Twilight se vio extrañada ante el hecho de que no veían ningún pony caminando por la calle, inclusive el panorama era de un caos y destrucción total, completamente post-apocaliptico, Twilight seguía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, mientras tanto Rainbow observo a lo lejos unas figuras que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse más y más grandes, tras unos segundos ya eran identificables, eran Unicornios alados y llevaban consigo objetos cilindricos movidos por la magia. Dash sin siquiera pensarlo agarró a su amiga del brazo y la llevo a los cielos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Bajame de aquí! - Gritó Twilight horrorizada ante las decenas de metros que decendían de sus debiles patas que no soportarían tal caída.

-Tranquila estas bien agarrada, además, no se si hayas visto los unicornios alados que se acercan a nosotros, quizás ellos me expliquen mejor que tu que es lo que está sucediendo -replicó Dash

-Tenemos más enemigos que aliados, prefiero no saber que son esos unicornios, ahora vuela a un lugar seguro ¡Rapido! - logró pronunciar con una voz nerviosa.

-A sus ordenes capitana, sujetese que esto va a ser 20% más rápido que los Wonderbolts.

Rainbow salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo apesar del peso extra que suponía cargar con Twilight. Hasta llegar a una torre del castillo de Celestia, en ese entonces los unicornios ya había llegado al lugar donde las dos ponys brotaron a la nueva realidad. Los unicornios dejaron caer las piezas cilindricas al suelo y se escucho como un fuerte y estremecedor explosivo acababa con decenas de casas.

-Esto es terrible – pronuncio con furia Rainbow-

-Tranquila, ya te acostumbraras a cosas como estas, si no te hubiese encontrado en la realidad anterior ya me habría aniquilado el fuego que acabó con las casas.

-Sígueme explicando, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué vi todas esas cosas? ¿por qué todo desapareció y si volvió blanco? - preguntó estupefacta Dash

-He atravezado cinco diferentes mundos, o realidades, como le quieras llamar. En el segundo mundo una voz desconocida me explicó que tenía que buscar a las otras ponys, en el cuarto mundo aparecí en una biblioteca, y ahí descubrí leyendo que en algunos mundos es posible encontrar a alguna de nosotras y si lo hago nuestros recuedos y memorias se fusionaran en la habitación blanca.

Entonces una voz se escucho de cerca, era la voz de Fluttershy pero algo sonaba raro en ella, tenía un tono más grave y más volumen: Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?, al parecer son las mismas amigas que se volvieron miembras de la oposición, pensé que las exterminé en el bombardeo de Ponyville.

Fluttershy empezó a aparecer poco a poco, era básicame transparente pero poco a poco iba tomando color más solido hasta que hacerse completamente visible, tenía un uniforme azul obscuro con varios ornamentos entre los cuales destacaba un cuchillo de carnicero rodeado de estrellas.

-¿Que clase de realidad triste y macabra es esta? ¡Tu no eres Fluttershy por más que te parezcas a ella! - Respondió Twilight con un grito de histeria.

-¿Realidad? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No recuerdas cuando los lideres del movimiento anarquista revolucionario intentaron tomar el control de Canterlot usando simples armas de fuego?... Uno nunca sabe que problemas mentales le puede causar a los sobrevivientes. ¡Angel, encierralas en las mazmorras, más adelante me encargaré de ellas!

-¡Enseguida madam! -respondió un conejo del tamaño de las ponys que se encontraba a varios metros de aquella versión surrealista y malvada de Fluttershy

Las dos ponys fueron esposadas y escoltadas hasta un lugar de larga extensión de piedra por un pelotón de ponys con uniformes militares de camuflaje y armados con fusiles, ahí las tiraron al suelo, mientras tanto el pelotón formó una hilera y el conejo gigante tomó un arma de un estuche que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un cargamento de cajas. Las dos amigas tiritaban de terror, era la primera vez que Twilight estaba por presenciar su muerte, intento olvidarse de toda furia que tuviese con su amiga ya que ella la había llevado hasta Fluttershy, quizá por accidente quizá no,Twilight había actuado prudentemente en las otras realidades, pero en aquellas no contaba con tener una aliada. Poco a poco el conejo se iba acercando, cuando llego, tomo el arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Rainbow Dash, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el ambiente era frio, tan frio que cuando uno suspiraba podía ver como se convertía en espectro de hielo el mismo aire caliente que uno sacaba de su hocico, el conejo con un pulso fijo y una sonrisa macabra apretó el gatillo y un estruendoso ruido hizo que los pájaros en los arboles huyeran despavoridos entre los aires en el instante en que el ruido penetro por las sensibles orejas de Twilight esta cerro sus ojos poco a poco y se desmayó.

**_(Nota del autor:_**

**_Aun me carcome la indecisión de no poder saber si soy capaz de completar este proyecto, mis más sinceras disculpas a quienes deje con ganas de saber más de esta historia, todavía no tengo programado hacer actualizaciones cada cierto tiempo, pero... que se puede pedir de quien con 15 años apenas tiene tiempo para dedicar a la escritura._**  
**_ PD: La historia aun está empezando :D )_**


End file.
